


Awesome

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, NSFW GIF, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jenneel, PWP





	Awesome

“You sure about this?” Danneel asked Jensen again, wanting to make sure that her husband hadn’t changed his mind.  She’d asked him every step of the way, hoping that he wasn’t just agreeing to this for her benefit.

“Dee, I’m sure, just…” Jensen’s voice broke slightly.  “ _Please_.”

Danneel smiled.  The begging had started about ten minutes ago, when Danneel had begun fingering Jensen open.  She wanted to make sure he was completely ready and open enough – she’d never forgive herself if she hurt him.  She’d had three fingers inside of him for long enough that she knew he was ready, but she kept fingering him for extra long just in case.

“Okay, baby,” Danneel cooed, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.  He was on all fours in front of her, his head hanging between his arms.  She wished she could see his face, but knew that this position would be the easiest for his first time.  With her free hand, she rubbed more lube over the dildo she had strapped to her pelvis, making sure it was totally slicked up.

“Ready?” she asked, laughing when Jensen whined.  Taking that as a yes, she lined up the fake cock with Jensen’s slightly gaping hole, pressing it against the pucker.  Jensen tensed.

“You’ve gotta relax, babe,” she said, rubbing more circles on his lower back.  She waited while he took a couple deep breaths before she started pushing forward, his body relaxed now enough to accept the dildo inside.

Danneel moved painfully slow, but she knew it was best for Jensen.  Finally her hips were pressed against his ass, the dildo fully seated inside of him.  “You okay?” 

Jensen took a minute before answering.  “Feels…weird.”

Danneel laughed, squeezing his waist.  “Tell me when I can move.”

Jensen waited a minute more before replying.  “Okay, you can move.”

Danneel started sliding backward, the dildo coming with her.  Jensen’s hands gripped the bedsheets but he didn’t seem to be hurting, so she took that as a good sign. 

She got a slow but steady rhythm going, watching the dildo as it moved in and out of his body.  Soon Jensen was moaning, whining, and otherwise making noises that he muffled into the pillow beneath his head.  Danneel could see between his legs that his own cock was hard and bouncing with her thrusts, especially as she sped up.

She adjusted her position slightly, searching for the place that she’d researched so much about.  A little adjustment, then another, then another –

“Holy fuck!” Jensen yelled, his face coming out from the pillow.  “Danneel!” 

She’d found it, she knew.  She kept that angle and kept thrusting into him, Jensen’s cries now not muffled as he met each of her movements with his own.  Soon he was spilling out onto the bedspread below, his own cock untouched.

She slowed before removing the dildo from his ass and helping him turn to lay down on his back.  He had a goofy grin on his face.  “That was…” Jensen said, searching for the right word.  Danneel kissed him.  

“Awesome.” 


End file.
